Don't Trust Me
by buzzy.B33
Summary: hey this is my second fic so please be nice lol bad summary ... good story !
1. He's an arse

**A/N hey I was trapped in country NSW for longer than I thought so I wrote this… oh yea this is based on Don't Trust Me by 3oh3**

Alice runs up to Rosalie in a torn black dress with red tights underneath, almost in hysterics.

"Did he…?" Rose asked

"Again," Alice confirmed shaken.

Alice collapsed on the floor sobbing hysterically

Rose snapped a picture, but Alice didn't even notice, she was too busy trying to convince herself that her boyfriend was perfect and she was in the wrong.

**(A/N Jasper is not her boyfriend in this fic) **

Rose picked up the sobbing Alice from the ground and hugged her tight.

"Why are you still dating Carlton anyway?" Rose asked, "this is the 12 time, he's an arse you'd be much better off with Jasper! He was made for you!!!"

"I can't!" Alice whined, "I lo-"

"Don't say it because it isn't true!!" Rose interrupts

"Just cause you don't know what true love is," Alice replied rather sluggishly, "Just because you get cheap sex from a playa!"

"Alice what's wrong with you- oh god, he got you drunk!" Rose realised, "what was it, Whiskey and blood or tequila and blood?"

Alice hesitated.

"Both, but I'm not drunk!!" Alice defended

Rose let her go and she fell to the ground.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked though she already knew the answer.

"Okay maybe a little," she said sluggishly

Just then her boyfriend Carlton pulled up in his car…

**A/N Oooh my first cliff hanger…**

**Lol**

**Ok here's the deal I get 4 reviews and I write another chap!!! Lol **

**I feel powerful**

**Please R&R thnx**


	2. i love you big bear

**A/N hey guys sorry about the cliff hanger on the first chapter, but this is what you've all been waiting for. I think … well if you haven't been here it is anyway. The 2****nd**** chapter!!! Oh yea and some of you have been asking if they are vampire or human, they are vampire but Carlton is a lot stronger!**

His car was the same as Rosalie's but with a black leather interior, a black, chrome finish and an extremely loud sports engine.

"Crap," Rosalie muttered, "I really have to sell my car!"

"Jump in babe!" Carlton yelled from the car.

Alice just moved behind Rose and shook her head.

""Leave, She doesn't want you she sick of what you do to her, You are no longer welcome here!"

"Aww why not? I'm sure my dolly still likes me." He said playfully.

"She's not your dolly anymore- Alice what are you doing??" Rose asked confused as Alice walked, kinda mechanically out from behind her and got into Cartons car.

"Once my Dolly always my dolly!" he said rubbing it in Rose's face.

"Carlton and Alice drove down a straight, deserted patch or road, so Carlton sped up. It was so fast that it was off the 300m/h speedo. Normally Alice would have put up with this and not say anything but she felt really sick, even a speed loving vampire has her limits.

"Can you slow down?" she asked lightly

"But why Dolly you love it!" Carlton said like he was telling her what she could and couldn't like.

"You. Are. Right. I. Love. It. What. Was. I. Thinking. I. Love. You. Big. Bear!" she said mechanically.

"That's my Dolly!" He said smugly.

**A/N sorry about the really short chapter!! I'll post another one soon. **

**R&R**

**Thanx!! ******


	3. You look hungry

**A/N sorry about the really short chapters. In case you haven't picked it up Carlton's power is controlling peoples actions.**

When Alice and Carlton reached their destination There were 5 loud, buff vampire guys waiting for them.

They looked at Alice's torn dress and started cheering and jeering.

They then picked Alice up and put her on the tallest one's shoulders.

"Put me down NOW!!!" she screamed, but he just grabbed her upper thigh, HARD!

"NOW, NOW, NOW!!" she cried through the pain of the nails digging further aand further into her thigh.

"Aww why?" Carlton asked her

"'Cause I don't like it!!"

"Put her down and give her to me," he commanded

Defeated they put her down and gave her to Carlton. He cuddled her and kissed her while she giggled as every kiss tickled.

"You look thirsty" he finally said, "We should hunt together"

"But I don't eat humans!" she sais nervously, it was very clear where this was going.

"well you should start" he replied rather calmly, "They taste much better"

"No, I want to… to-" she stuttered

"TO?" Carlton was getting agitated

"To hunt with Jasper … and Rosalie!"

"NOOOO!!!!!!" he growled, "Someone hold her"

The tall one picked her up again

"OW!" she cried.

Carlton went and got a bottle of human blood out of his car.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T!! PLEASE!!!" Alice screamed as she new what he was getting.

The tall guy set her on the ground as Carlton approached.

Carlton made a fist and punched her, he then force fed her the human blood until her eyes were bright red and their was a bruise on her check from where the blood had hit the injured skin.

**Sorry for yet another short chap… actually they r all gonna be about the same size. Sorry. ******

**Thanx for the reviews… even though there r only 4… and 3 of them are from people I know. Ive also had a lot of people adding the story to favourites and considering its been up for about 3 days I'm happy. So yea thanx guys.**


End file.
